


Stage Fighting

by tendous_satoris



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: ... kinda. it's stage fighting, Acting, FIRST A3 FIC LET'S GOOOO, Fighting, Gen, Humor, I am a simple creature. I see Banri and Muku and I want them to be friends, ONLY T bc of Banri's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Muku was in a predicament. A pickle, if you will. A very sour, very gross pickle. Maybe even a whole jar of pickles!Summer Troupe’s next play was coming soon, and Muku’s character had a big, important fight scene that was the climax of the whole play, but Muku was still no good at stage fighting!He’d been worrying about it all day, and his worrying must’ve been a bit too loud because he’d begun to get questioned on it.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Muku needs help with stage fighting, and luckily, Banri is more than willing to help
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Hyoudou Kumon & Sakisaka Muku, Sakisaka Muku & Settsu Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Stage Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FIC IN SO LONG,, I thought I'd forgotten how to honestly 
> 
> Anyway I uhh don't know how this happened, I just noticed at some point in the story that Banri is weak for Muku and I wanted to write a fic abt them being buddies <3
> 
> This is my first a3 fic so go easy on me for the characterizations pls!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Muku was in a predicament. A pickle, if you will. A very sour, very gross pickle. Maybe even a whole jar of pickles! 

Summer Troupe’s next play was coming soon, and Muku’s character had a big, important fight scene that was the climax of the whole play, but Muku was still no good at stage fighting! 

He’d been worrying about it all day, and his worrying must’ve been a bit too loud because he’d begun to get questioned on it. 

“Somethin’ up, Mukkun?” Kazunari asked suddenly, looking up from his phone. “You’ve been moanin’ and groanin’ so much over that one page I’m scared you might lose your voice!” 

“O-oh!” Muku almost dropped the script in surprise, giving Kazunari an apologetic look. “S-sorry, was I bothering you?” 

“Not at all! I was wonderin’ what’s got you so worked up.” 

“Oh…” He murmured. “I’m just worried about my fight scene with Tenma-kun’s character, is all… I wouldn’t want to bring down the whole play by not doing it right…” 

Kazunari hummed in understanding. “That sounds tough, yeah. Have you tried asking one of the Autumn Troupe guys? Oh, Hyodle would be perfect!” 

Muku couldn’t help but cringe at that. “Oh, I’d be too nervous for that… What if he says no? We might ruin our relationship again! A-and then I wouldn’t be able to see Kyuchan either, because, of course, Juchan wouldn’t want his little brother hanging around their terrible, horrible little cousin! And--” 

“Mukkun. You’re overthinking again.” 

“Ah, sorry...” 

Kazunari laughed, easing Muku’s nerves. “Well, maybe you could ask Settsuar? I’m sure he’d be happy to help, didn’t he act out scenes from your manga for you a while back?” 

“Oh, yeah, true!” Muku gasped, pushing himself off his bed and practically sprinting towards the door to find the Autumn Troupe leader. “Thank you for your help, Kazu-kun! I’m going to go find him now!” 

“O-oh, okay! Good luck, I think he’s in the kitchen!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Has anyone seen Banri-san?!” 

Said boy looked up from where he was chatting with Taichi and Sakuya at the dinner table. 

“Woah, that was loud,” He muttered. “What’s up, Muku?” 

“Ah, sorry about that. I need your help with something,” Muku took a seat next to Taichi, placing his script on the table. “Would you be able to help me with the fight scene in the upcoming Summer Troupe play?” 

“Oh, did Tsuzuru-kun already complete the script?” Sakuya asked, flipping through the pages with impressive speed. “That’s record time!” 

“Yeah, he said he was really excited about this plot,” Muku nodded. “It’s about two gangs of thieves who are after the same thing, and all the trouble they get themselves into! Yuki-kun and Misumi-san are the leads!”

“Ooh, sounds fun!” 

“Mind if I have a look when you’re done?” Banri asked, leaning forward in his chair. “I wanna see that fight scene you’re talking about.” 

“Ah, sure,” Sakuya said, handing it to Banri. “It looks to be between Muku-kun’s character and Tenma-kun’s character, right?” 

“Yes!” 

“Hmm…” Banri hummed as he looked over the fight scene. “It’s nothin’ too complicated, not compared to ours at least, but it’s definitely a challenge for a beginner. I can see why you need help.” 

“Why didn’t you ask Juza-san, Muku?” Taichi asked. 

Muku felt his face heat up. “I’m, uh… a bit nervous…” He purposely neglected to bring up his little vent of the exact reasons why to Kazunari. 

All three nodded in understanding. 

“Well, I’m happy to help,” Banri declared, placing the script in front of Muku once again. “Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow at 3:00, I’ve got some free time after class.”

“Thank you so much!” Muku couldn’t stop the grin that threatened to split his face, getting up and sprinting back towards his room. “I’ll repay you, I promise!” 

“Wait, don’t forget your script, Mukkun!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muku stood in the courtyard, waiting for Banri to arrive. _Oh, dear, I hope my tracksuit is alright… we’ll be stage-fighting, right? That’s athletic, it requires athletic attire… Oh, but what if Banri-san just wanted me to watch, and I end up looking like a fool?! A no-good, pathetic little fool, kicked out of the company to live on the streets and--_

“Muku.” Banri’s voice called from behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts. “I can hear you overthinking from here.” 

“O-oh! Sorry.” He sputtered, jogging over to where Banri stood, thankfully in his practice tracksuit as well. “Thank you for agreeing to help me, I really appreciate it.” 

“No prob, kiddo,” He hummed before a dark look overtook his face. “Don’t tell your cousins I’m doin’ this, though. I might die.” 

Muku didn’t want to question exactly what he meant by that. 

“A-alright, I won’t!” 

“Good, good,” Banri nodded. “Well, uh, do you got _any_ fighting experience? Like, anything to fall back on?” 

He couldn’t help but blush a bit at that. “Um, no, not really… I would probably get in trouble if I did…” 

Banri’s eyebrows shot up. “Damn, and you’re related to the Hyodos?” He said under his breath, before shifting into a fighting stance, making Muku flinch. “Well, that doesn’t really matter, I guess. Take a swing at me, I’ll judge ya based on that.” 

“... Punch you…?” 

“A stage one, I mean.” 

“Oh! Oh, yes, I can do that.” Balling up his fist, Muku quickly glanced around to get a good view of their surroundings as well as both of their bodies, to make sure he wouldn’t _actually_ hit Banri (as well as making sure no one was around). 

Once he was certain he was in the clear, he reeled his fist back, swung it towards Banri’s chest... and stared in _utter horror_ as he tumbled to the ground, clutching his body with a pained groan. 

“ _Ow_ …” 

Muku spiralled immediately into Panic Mode. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Banri-san! I-I didn’t realize I would hit you— I swear I didn’t mean to— This is why Dad always told me I didn’t know my own strength— _I’m so sorry—_ ” 

“Just kidding,” Muku watched, words drying up in his mouth, as Banri rose back up to his feet, smirk in place as he dusted himself off, no remnants left of his previous ‘pain’ to speak of. “Just wanted to give you a bit of a fright, sorry. Ya didn’t hurt me at all.” 

“That was _mean_ , Banri-san…!” He whined, pushing back the tears of fear that had been pricking at his eyes. “I really thought I hurt you!” 

“Yup, that was the point,” He snickered, “That’s the reaction you’re gonna get from Tenma, though, if I read the script right, so you gotta get used to it.” 

“Right, right…” Muku murmured. “Oh, I’m so nervous… Tenma-kun’s going to be so good, and I’m going to mess up the whole scene with my terrible, horrible fighting skills… I might even get kicked out of the company, and then my parents won’t take me back because I don’t have any useful life skills either, and I’ll be forced to live on the streets like the little worm I am--” 

“How the hell did you go from not being good at fight scenes to not having _any_ life skills?” 

“... I don’t know.” 

“You might wanna work on that,” Banri commented, before giving him a supportive smack to the shoulder. “Besides, you’re learning from the _best_ , so I’ll make sure you can at least throw a punch by the end of this, yeah?” 

“... A stage one…?”

“... Oh, right.” 

Muku giggled, feeling his confidence come back, just a little. “Thanks again for your help, by the way, Banri-san. It was really nice of you to help me, even if I am just a pathetic little worm.” 

“Eh, don’t mention it,” He waved a hand in the air as if to wave off the statement. “Just helping out a fellow actor. Now, we’re gonna do that same thing again, except I’m gonna act like I’m in even _more_ pain!” 

“Wait, no, I don’t want to hurt you…!” 

“But I need to desensitize you to violence!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muku was _not_ desensitized to violence by the end of their training, luckily, but he sure was _tired_. 

“Man, I’m pooped,” Banri collapsed onto the bench, narrowly avoiding one of the stray cats who’d been napping. “How the hell can you go on for so long without a _break_?” 

“Ah, well, I did track before joining the company, so I’ve got really good stamina…” He explained with an embarrassed laugh. “I think it also kind of runs in the family since Juchan and Kyuchan are the same way…” 

“Yeah, I’m really startin’ to see the resemblance.” 

Another laugh escaped him, pushing himself up off the bench. “Do you want me to get some snacks from the kitchen? I think the director bought ice pops earlier!” 

“That’d be great, thanks.”

Returning to the courtyard with two cherry ice pops in hand— _Oh, I hope he likes cherry, he’s going to be so upset if he doesn’t like cherry!—_ Muku plopped next to Banri, handing him the treat. 

“Oh, nice, cherry’s my favourite.” 

_Thank goodness_. 

“Thank you so much for helping me, Banri-san, I’m really grateful,” Muku said, “Is there any way I could repay you? Anything you need help with?” 

“This is the third time you’ve thanked me, Muku, I get it,” He chuckled, though he didn’t sound particularly upset. “And, honestly, unless one of your shoujo mangas could teach me how to act out a romance scene well, I’m all good.” 

“A romance scene…?!” Muku didn’t even bother to keep the sparkles out of his eyes at those words. “I-I could totally help you with that! What do you need it for, is it for school?” 

Banri nodded. “My prof told me my ‘hopelessly in love’ act wasn’t convincing enough for an upcoming project and told me to read a bunch of mushy-gushy stuff to try and get a feel for it, but I don’t really know where to start.” 

“Shoujo manga would be perfect for that!” He declared, beginning to list off a few that he’d read recently. “ _My Dear Pink!!!_ would work really well for what you’re looking for, since it’s all about a boy who’s so hopelessly in love with a girl in his class that he starts seeing her in everything to do with the colour pink, a-and _Green Guardian Wedding_ might be enjoyable for you since it’s all about a couple about to get married, but who end up having to fight off _aliens_ that try to crash their wedding, and—” 

“What did I just get myself into…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a successful opening night, Summer Troupe was crowded into the dressing room, singing each other’s praises along with a few other people who came to congratulate them. 

“You guys were awesome,” Juza patted both Muku and Kumon on the head, a small proud grin on his face. 

“Thanks, Nii-chan…!” 

“Thank you, Juchan!” 

“It’s amazing how quickly you improved at stage fighting, Muku,” Tenma commented, shrugging off his costume, “I’m seriously impressed. It felt like I was really in danger for a second.” 

“You felt endangered by _Muku?_ ” 

“Why don’t you try doing a fight scene with him and then be a smartass?” 

“Guys, don’t fight…” 

“Forreal, though, how _did_ you improve so fast?” Kumon asked, still sporting a happy blush from the head pat (Muku couldn’t blame him, he probably was too). “It was amazing!” 

“Ah, I just… had some help…”

“From _who_?” Juza asked, making Muku jolt. “I-I mean, you coulda asked me.” 

“I, um—” 

“One of the kitties said he saw you and Banri fighting!” Misumi said, scowling. “He said Banri almost _sat_ on him while he was sleeping!” 

The brief silence in the room was almost palatable. 

“ _Banri_?!” Juza yelled, turning towards the doorway where, by some unfortunate coincidence, said boy stood, looking somewhere between afraid and terribly, utterly amused. 

“You called?” 

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you…!” 

“Juchan, _no_ …!” 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I had sooo much fun writing it, Muku's rlly fun to write for some reason
> 
> I'm ahhhshikiba on twt!! Hmu, talk to me abt the Summer Troupe boys!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> Reid, out <3


End file.
